With the rapid development of display technologies, touch screen panels have gradually become widespread in people's lives. Currently, the general structure of a touch screen panel comprises a layer of touch panel on the light emitting side of a display panel, and the touch panel and the display panel are bonded together. This configuration has the defects of high manufacturing costs, low light transmittance, thick module profile, and the like.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) with touch function comprises (from top down): a protective layer 10, a touch panel 40, an upper polarizer sheet 201, a shield indium tin oxide (ITO) layer 70, a color filter layer 60, an upper alignment layer 401, a liquid crystal material layer 50, a lower alignment layer 402, an active array (thin-film transistor (TFT) functional unit) layer 30, a base substrate 301, and a lower polarizer sheet 202.
In the above structure, as the capacitive touch control function is achieved by attaching the touch panel on the upper polarizer, the cost is high. In addition, due to the addition of the bonding process, the yield is reduced. Moreover, as the thickness is large, the transmittance can be affected disadvantageous.